the_wings_of_fire_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Seaside Sushi
Seaside Sushi Welcome to Seaside Sushi! The Best Sushi Place on The Allwing Island! ---- Employees Owner: Starfish The Seawing Starfish is a Kind Dragoness Who is Happy to Help The Customers. Head Chef: Lobster The Seawing Lobster is Quiet and Hard~Working. Chefs: Clam The Seawing (NPC) Clam is Very Serious About His Job and Likes to Make Sure Every Dish is Perfect. ''---'' Open! Waiters and Waitresses: Bloom The Rainwing (NPC) Bloom is Very Attentive and Almost Never Forgets an Order. ''---'' Open! Supply Gatherers: Open! ---- Menu Appetizers: All Appetizers Come With Eight Dumplings and Soy Sauce. ''---'' Beef Gyoza Steamed Dumplings Filled With Beef and Onions. Cost: 4 Gems ''---'' Chicken Gyoza Steamed Dumplings Filled With Chicken, Onions, and Celery. Cost: 4 Gems ''---'' Pork Gyoza Steamed Dumplings Filled With Pork, Onions, and Celery. Cost: 4 Gems ''---'' Shrimp Gyoza Steamed Dumplings Filled With Shrimp and Onions. Cost: 4 Gems Sushi: All Dishes Served With 10 Sushi Rolls, One Side, Soy Sauce, Chopsticks, and a Drink. ''---'' Tiger Rolls: Made With Avocados, Shrimp Tempura, Cucumbers, and Tobiko (Flying Fish Eggs) Cost: 6 Gems --- Crunch Rolls: Made With Spicy Tuna, Crispy Seaweed, and Tempura Cost: 5 Gems --- Dynamite Rolls: Made With Shrimp Tempura, Yellowtail, Bean Sprouts, Carrots, Avocados, Cucumbers, Chilis, and Spicy Mayo Cost: 10 Gems --- Rainbow Rolls: Made With Crab, Avocados, Cucumbers, Tuna, Salmon, Shrimp, and Yellowtail Cost: 9 Gems --- Dragon Rolls: Made With Eel, Crab, Cucumber Skin, and Eel Sauce Cost: 6 Gems --- Spicy Tuna Rolls: Made With Tuna, Mayo, and Chili Sauce Cost: 5 Gems --- Caterpillar Rolls: Made With Eel, Cucumber, and Avocados Cost: 5 Gems --- Spider Rolls: Made With Soft~Shell Crab, Tempura, Cucumbers, Avocados, and Spicy Mayo Cost: 7 Gems --- Vegetable Rolls: Made With Cucumbers, Carrots, Scallions, Avocados, Asparagus, and Cream Cheese Cost: 8 Gems --- Shrimp Tempura Rolls: Made With Shrimp Tempura, Avocados, Tempura Flakes, and Eel Sauce Cost: 6 Gems --- Surf and Turf Rolls: Made With Cucumbers, Crab, Beef, Carrots, Tuna, Salmon, and Avocados Cost: 9 Gems --- Sampler Platter: Choose Five Types of Sushi and Get Two Rolls of Each Cost: 15 Gems Sides: All Sides are 1 Gem if Bought Seperate From a Meal --- Miso Soup: Made With Fish Broth, Miso, Mirin, Spring Onions, Asparagus, Tofu, and Seaweed '---' Onigiri Rice Balls Made With Sticky Rice and Seaweed '---' Boiled Squid With Miso Vinaigrette Made With Squid, Sesame Seeds, White Miso, Toasted Sesame Oil, Rice Vinegar, Canola Oil, Honey, and Sea Salt '---' Inari Sushi Rice Balls Made With Sushi Rice and Wrapped in Tofu '---' Yaki Onigiri Like Regular Onigari, But Grilled Desserts: Desserts Are 5 Gemstones a Piece ''---'' Anmitsu Made With Agar Jelly, Sweet Azuki Bean Paste, Mochi, Various Fruit, Ice Cream, and Boiled Peas Served With Kuromitu (Black Sugar Syrup). '---' Castella Cake Made With Bread Flour, Eggs, Sugar, and Honey '---' Dango Made With Sweet Rice Flour, Sugar, Hot Water, and Matcha Powder '---' Mochi Ice Cream Made With Rice Flour, Rice, Peanuts, and Sesame Seeds Drinks: Drinks Are 1 Gem a Piece When Bought Seperate From a Meal ''---'' Sakurayu Tea Made From Pickled Cherry Blossoms Boiled in Hot Water ''---'' Ramune A Fizzy Drink That Comes in The Following Flavors: Lemon~Lime, Banana, Blueberry, Bubble Gum, Cherry, Chili, Chocolate, Coconut, Cola, Cream Stew, Curry, Ginseng, Grape, Green Apple, Green Tea, Kimchi, Kiwi, Lemonade, Lychee, Mango, Melon, Octopus, Orange, Peach, Pineapple, Plum, Pomelo, Raspberry, Root Beer, Strawberry, Takoyaki Sauce, Teriyaki, Vanilla, Wasabi, and Watermelon ---- Forms Job Application: Name: Tribe: Personality: Job Wanted: --- Event Reservations: Event: Number of Dragons Attending: Food and Drinks Wanted: --- Catering: Event: Location: Number of Dragons Attending: Food and Drinks Wanted: